Under the mistletoe
by Kitsune Aquatik
Summary: Quand Rowena veut faire avancer les choses, elle ne le fait pas à moitié, n'en déplaise à certains.


**Bonjour**

 **Voici un texte du calendrier de l'avent des auteurs réunis. Tiré de Supernatural, avec le couple Destiel.**

 **SPN et ses persos ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **KitsuneA**

* * *

 **Under the mistletoe***

Fraîchement revenue au bunker parce qu'elle ne savait pas où passer les fêtes de fin d'année, Rowena était assise à la grande table plongée dans la lecture d'un grimoire de sorcellerie. Elle leva la tête en fronçant les sourcils quand elle entendit la porte du bunker claquer. Elle vit descendre par l'escalier, Sam, suivit de Castiel et de Dean.

\- On devrait vraiment arrêter de confier la clé de ce lieu à n'importe qui, grinça Dean, voyant que la sorcière était de retour au bercaille.

Rowena le fusilla du regard. Elle ferma son livre très lentement et se leva.

\- Il me semble, que ce n'est pas moi qui suis venue vous chercher. C'est vous qui aviez besoin de moi.

Dean ne répliqua pas et partit dans le couloir. Rowena, sourire triomphant, se rassit à sa place et rouvrit son livre pour continuer sa lecture. Elle vit du coin de l'oeil Castiel hésité. Elle le regarda un instant. Puis sourit et se reconcentra sur sa lecture quand l'ange finit par partir, empruntant le même couloir dans lequel Dean avait disparu.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Ce matin-là, Dean se dirigeait vers la cuisine, quand Castiel le rattrapa pour lui parler d'une affaire. Le chasseur l'écoutait attentivement, et il ne remarqua pas, que, au dessus du seuil, accroché au cadre de la porte, se trouvait une branche de gui.

Castiel et Dean voulurent passer ensemble, en même temps, le seuil pour entrer dans la grande salle du bunker, mais ils se prirent en pleine face une sorte de mur invisible.

Sam leva la tête de son ordi quand ils les entendit dire ''Aie''.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda le cadet des Winchester.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'on s'est prit un mur, ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là, dans la tronche, dit Dean tout en avançant sa main qui ne rencontra aucun obstacle.

Il tenta de marcher, mais impossible d'avancer d'un pas. Il tenta de reculer, mais ce n'était pas faisable non plus. Castiel essaya lui aussi, mais il lui était impossible de bouger.

\- C'est quoi cette connerie ? s'énerva Dean.

Sam se leva et approcha du seuil. Il toucha Dean sans rencontrer de problème et passa entre le chasseur et l'ange pour aller dans le couloir, pis il repassa pour retourner dans la grande salle sans aucune difficulté.

\- Tout semble normal, à première vue.

Dean et Castiel, convaincus, voulurent avancer, mais ce ne fut toujours pas possible.

\- Bon sang, j'y crois pas. C'est quoi le problème ? Cas et moi on ne peut ni avancer ni reculer.

Sam fronça les sourcils, désemparé. Il regarda autour de lui, puis détailla l'endroit où se trouvaient son frère et l'ange.

\- Oh, dit-il étonné quand ses yeux virent la branche de gui.

\- Quoi ? demanda sèchement Dean et il leva la tête quand Sam lui montra le haut du cadre de porte du doigt.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Castiel, levant la tête à son tour.

\- Du Gui, affirma Dean, sans comprendre.

\- Et, qu'est-ce que ça fait ici ?

\- Sam, c'est toi qui y mis cette merde là-haut ? grinça l'aîné des Winchester et Sam secoua la tête vivement.

\- Absolument pas. Non. Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais fait ça, Dean ?

\- Va savoir. Si c'est pas toi, alors qui a mis du gui ?

Sam haussa les épaules, n'en sachant pas plus que son frère.

Rowena arriva dans le couloir et passa entre Dean et Castiel pour entrer dans la grande salle, comme si de rien n'était, puis elle se retourna lentement vers le chasseur et l'ange.

\- Vous comptez rester là combien de temps ? demanda-t-elle, un sourire éblouissant sur les lèvres.

Dean la fusilla du regard.

\- Enlevez ça tout de suite !

\- Quoi donc ? Le gui ? Oh non, ce serait dommage, c'est tellement joli… et utile.

\- Utile ? s'étonna Castiel en penchant la tête sur le côté, je ne comprends pas.

\- Eh bien, il y a une légende à propos du gui. On en accroche au haut d'un cadre de porte et les gens qui se croisent en passant dessous ou veulent passer en même temps dessous, son censés s'embrasser.

Dean grogna quelque chose tandis que Castiel clignait des yeux.

\- Je me suis permise de renforcer la magie de cette tradition. Vous n'êtes plus seulement censés vous embrasser, vous devez le faire pour que le sortilège se dissipe et que vous pussiez sortir de ce cadre de porte.

Rowena s'assit joyeusement à la table, un sourire immense de triomphe lui mangeant le visage. Dean secoua la tête.

\- Je sens que cette journée va être follement amusante, dit Rowena en ouvrant un livre sur la table.

Sam la regarda, éberlué, ne sachant ni quoi dire ni quoi faire.

\- Allons, le géant, asseyez-vous et profiter du spectacle.

Sam hésita. Il s'assit finalement en face de Rowena, tournant le dos à Dean et Castiel, et se pencha vers elle pour chuchoter :

\- Pourquoi vous faites ça ?

\- C'est simple. Ils s'aiment. Faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir.

\- Je suis au courant de ça. Difficile de rater ce qui se passe entre eux, mais… pourquoi les obliger ?

\- Je ne les oblige pas, je fais avancer les choses. Il y a une grande nuance. Ne me dites pas que vous n'en avez pas ras la casquette de sentir en permanence dans ce bunker toute cette tension qui flotte partout.

\- Ben… peut-être mais… Vous réalisez que ça va pas être rapide, hein ?

\- Oh je le sais, c'est pour ça que je m'installe confortablement en attendant.

Sam se retourna vers son frère et l'ange qui n'avaient pas bougés d'un iota. Bon soit, ça prendrait du temps, c'était sûr, mais ça ferait peut-être vraiment avancer les choses. Rowena avait peut-être raison. Sam se leva, attrapa un livre dans la bibliothèque et s'assit à côté de la sorcière pour observer Dean et Castiel prisonniers de leur cadre de porte.

\- Vous comptez pas nous libérer ? grogna Dean et Rowena sourit, malicieuse.

\- Je ne peux pas .

\- Vous ne pouvez pas ou vous ne voulez pas ?

\- Je ne veux pas, c'est vrai. Mais je ne peux pas non plus. Une fois le gui ensorcelé, on ne peut plus rien faire. Vous n'avez qu'à vous embrasser et le tour sera joué.

\- Non, ça n'arrivera pas, grogna le chasseur, serrant les poings et les dents.

Rowena baissa la tête sur son livre et Sam en fit de même, après avoir hausser les épaules à l'attention de Dean en guise d'excuse muette.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Une heure passa ainsi, dans le calme et l'ennui, pour certains.

Sam se leva, s'étira et son portable se mit à sonner pile à ce moment là. Il répondit et sourit en raccrochant.

\- Bon, il semblerait qu'il y ait un loup-garou dans le sud du Kansas. Rowena, vous voulez venir avec moi ?

La sorcière leva la tête, surprise de la demande et elle faillit dire non avant de se rendre compte que Sam lui demandait à elle puisqu'il ne pouvait pas demander à Dean ni à Castiel, toujours coincés. La sorcière se leva et Dean fulmina.

\- Tu te fous de moi ? demanda Dean, amer, à Sam.

\- Je sais que tu ne vas pas embrasser Castiel maintenant, ni même sûrement jamais et la nouvelle politique de la maison m'interdit d'aller chasser seul.

Et Sam partit joyeusement, Rowena sur ses talons.

\- Son of a bitch ! cria Dean, énervé. J'y crois pas.

Il se tourna vers Castiel.

\- Il doit y avoir un moyen pour passer au travers de ce sortilège. Peut-être qu'avec une arme ou de la force ?

\- On peut toujours essayer.

Mais malheureusement pour Dean, les balles, les coups de couteaux ou de lame angélique ne changèrent rien à la situation. Pas plus que la force de Castiel.

\- Fait chier, grinça Dean, mécontent.

\- Dean, on peut simplement-

\- Ne termine pas cette phrase, Cas'. Il n'en est pas question.

Castiel fronça les sourcils. Il posa rapidement ses deux mains sur les épaules de Dean, le plaqua contre le cadre de la porte et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, un peu brutalement. Le chasseur laissa échapper un gémissement désapprobateur et Castiel se recula, puis il franchit le seuil sans un mot. Dean cligna des yeux quelques secondes, puis heureux de voir que le mur invisible avait cédé, il passa le seuil lui aussi. Il prit un pistolet chargé avec lui et sortit du bunker rapidement, sans attendre l'ange qui le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard dans l'Impala.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

C'est pas que Sam en avait marre, mais c'était tout comme. Ça faisait désormais une semaine que Castiel et Dean s'évitaient au maximum. L'ange restait presque H24 dans sa chambre et Dean faisait tout pour ne jamais se trouver dans le bunker. Voilà où ils en étaient une semaine tout pile après cette histoire de baiser sous le gui ensorcelé.

Il parcouru le couloir ce soir-là et frappa à la porte de la chambre de Castiel. L'ange ouvrit lentement.

\- Oh Sam, c'est toi, dit-il en ouvrant la porte complètement. Besoin de mon aide ? demanda-t-il en se penchant dans le couloir pour surveiller les alentours, sûrement pour s'assurer que Dean ne soit pas là.

\- Il faut qu'on parle, Cas'.

L'ange fronça les sourcils. Il laissa entrer Sam dans sa chambre et referma la porte rapidement.

\- C'est au sujet de Dean, commença Sam et il ne pu pas dire un mot de plus, Castiel le coupa.

\- Il est blessé ? demanda l'ange, inquiet. Je sais que vous êtes allés chasser et-

\- Cas', tout va bien. Dean va bien. Je voulais te parler de l'histoire du gui.

\- Oh, dit Castiel doucement en s'asseyant sur son lit.

\- Écoute, peut-être que cette histoire de sortilège était pas la meilleure idée de Rowena. Elle a voulu jouer avec Dean et toi, et c'était pas très sympa. Il a dû t'embrasser pour vous sortir de ce mauvais pas, mais c'est pas la fin du monde. Je comprends que lui t'évite, mais toi… pourquoi tu restes dans ta chambre depuis une semaine ? Est-ce que Dean a été méchant avec toi ? Tu sais comment il est quand il s'énerve, je sais qu'il peut être assez virulent mais il pense jamais vraiment ce qu'il dit dans ces moment-là, et-

\- C'est moi qui l'ai embrassé, coupa Castiel en détournant le regard.

Sam cligna des yeux trois fois, la bouche entrouverte, puis il se secoua.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est pas Dean qui m'a embrassé, c'est moi qui l'ai embrassé.

\- Euh…

\- Il commençait à s'énerver, j'ai voulu mettre un terme à tout ça. Il ne l'aurait pas fait parce que Dean ne m'aime pas de cette façon, alors, je l'ai fait pour qu'on soit libéré, j'avais pas le choix… mais… je pensais pas que… que ma grâce ressentirait quelque chose. C'était juste un baiser, j'en ai connu d'autres mais…

\- C'était différent pour toi ?

\- C'est ça, confirma Castiel, regardant ses mains sur ses cuisses.

Sam s'assit à côté de l'ange.

\- Je voulais pas te le dire, parce que je pensais que c'était Dean qui t'avait embrassé sur un coup de tête pour sortir de ce piège, mais… Rowena m'a dit que le sortilège, il ne piège que les âmes sœurs. Et il ne les libère que si le baiser échangé est porteur d'amour.

Castiel releva la tête et regarda Sam droit dans les yeux en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

\- Les personnes piégées doivent être les deux amoureuses, sinon ça ne marche pas. Écoute, tu vas pas pouvoir évité Dean éternellement et lui ne va pas pouvoir passer le reste de sa vie en dehors du bunker. Tu devrais… aller le voir.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, Sam. Et si… si tu tu trompes ? Si Rowena a tort ?

\- Castiel, y aurait fallu que je sois aveugle et sourd pour pas me rendre compte que mon frère a des sentiments pour toi qui vont au déla de l'amitié. Je connais Dean, tu sais. Parfois même mieux que moi-même. Ça veut pas dire qu'il va te l'avouer ou même le reconnaître, mais ne pense pas qu'il ne ressent rien pour toi. Il est dans son Impala devant le bunker, si jamais.

Sam se leva, posa une main sur l'épaule de Castiel et sortit de la chambre en refermant doucement la porte.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Castiel ouvrit la porte du bunker lentement et passa la tête à l'extérieur. L'Impala noire était garée devant la bâtisse. L'ange sortit et ferma doucement la porte. Il serra dans sa main son brin de gui emprunté à Rowena et se dirigea vers la voiture. Il ouvrit la portière côté passager et s'engouffra dans le véhicule. Dean sursauta.

\- Mais…

Et il se tut quand il se rendit compte que c'était Castiel qui s'était installé à côté de lui. La musique de ACDC envahissait l'habitacle et Castiel l'éteignit rapidement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? réussit à demander Dean, la surprise passée.

Castiel se tourna vers lui pour capter son regard dans le sien puis il prit la main de Dean dans la sienne.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Cas' ? T'es dingue !

\- Chut… Dean ! ordonna doucement l'ange et il soupira avant de retirer sa main de celle du chasseur qui vit à ce moment-là une branche de gui sur sa paume.

\- C'est Rowena qui me l'a donnée. Si ça marche, nous pourrons sortir de l'Impala, sinon, nous serons coincés ici jusqu'à ce que notre charmante sorcière trouve un contre-sortillège qui, paraît-il, n'existe pas encore.

\- Je comprends rien à ce que tu racontes, grinça Dean en voulant ouvrir la portière, mais ça ne fonctionna pas.

\- Le brin de gui est ensorcelé.

\- Encore ? Pourquoi ? paniqua Dean en tournant la tête vers Castiel. Une fois ça m'a suffit.

\- J'ai juste besoin d'être sûr, dit l'ange et il agrippa la nuque de Dean d'une main, rapprochant la tête du chasseur de la sienne et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Dean se crispa un instant, puis il se détendit et Castiel rompit le baiser. Il se retourna et ouvrit la portière comme si de rien n'était.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui te prends ? demanda Dean, le souffle court, la voix légèrement rauque.

\- Il n'y a que les amoureux qui s'embrassent sous le gui, Dean, dit l'ange, puis il sortit de la voiture et claqua doucement la portière.

Dean sortit en trombe du véhicule et rattrapa Castiel avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte du bunker.

\- Attends… attends… à quoi tu joues ? T'as pété les plombs ou quoi ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Je vais très bien. Dean, on se connaît depuis des années, toi et moi, n'est-ce pas et tu oublies parfois que je suis un ange. Ton âme quand elle frisonne, elle fait vibrer ma grâce et quand… quand je t'ai embrassé la semaine passée, je l'ai sentie… ton âme. Et je… je suis presque certain que tu as senti ma grâce trembler.

Dean cligna des yeux, puis détourna le regard. Bien sûr qu'il l'avait senti. Ça avait été comme un petit courant électrique qui l'avait traversé. Pas quelque chose de violent ni même de douloureux, bien au contraire. Ça n'avait duré qu'une seconde, mais il l'avait senti et ça l'avait surpris au point qu'il laisse échapper un gémissement étrange qui avait résonné au fond de lui comme désapprobateur de ce baiser échangé avec l'ange.

\- J'suis pas doué pour ça, Cas', dit-il finalement.

\- Je le sais, Dean. J'ai touché ton âme quand je suis venu te chercher en Enfer. Mais je ne cherche pas quelqu'un de doué pour les sentiments, je ne le suis pas vraiment non plus, à dire vrai. Sam et Rowena ont dit que le gui ne nous aurait pas retenu prisonnier l'autre jour, si nos sentiments n'avaient pas été partagés, j'ai voulu vérifier la véracité de cette information.

\- Ah, c'était pour ça le coup juste avant dans ma bagnole ?

Castiel baissa le regard.

\- Et… et on fait quoi, maintenant ?

\- Peut-être déjà, arrêter de s'éviter, c'est un bon début.

Dean acquiesça quand Castiel leva son regard vers lui. Il s'approcha d'un pas, posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'ange, puis se recula lentement.

\- Une fois les choses dites, on est peut-être plus doués qu'on ne le croit , tout compte fait, murmura Castiel.

Dean sourit légèrement et leva au-dessus de sa tête la branche de gui qu'il tenait toujours en main. Castiel passa une main dans sa nuque, l'autre se posa sur son bras et il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Dean, doucement, tendrement.

* * *

\- Si j'avais su que c'était aussi simple de les réunir, je me serais penché sur la sorcellerie beaucoup plus tôt, dit Sam après avoir vu Dean et Castiel revenir ensemble, très proches, dans le bunker.

\- Et on dit merci qui ? questionna la sorcière rousse, un sourire géant lui mangeant la face.

Sam roula des yeux, agacé par cette chieuse de sorcière.

\- Merci Rowena, dit-il doucement et il eut la sensation très désagréable que les mots lui arrachaient la langue au passage.

\- Je savais que je pouvais être utile pour ces deux-là. Maintenant, il va falloir s'occuper de vous, le géant. Plutôt monsieur ou plutôt madame ?

Sam se leva précipitamment, secoua la tête et quitta la bibliothèque rapidement. Pas question de subir quelconque sortilège à son tour.

\- Mmh, dit Rowena en haussant les épaules, je finirai par avoir la réponse à ma question. J'en ai pas terminé avec le gui ensorcelé. Il reste dix jours avant la fête que les humains appellent Noël ne soit au programme, c'est bien suffisant.

La sorcière ferma son livre lentement, se leva et emporta l'ouvrage sous le bras en quittant la bibliothèque.

* * *

*sous le gui


End file.
